


The Love of a Girl

by wildblueyonder6



Series: Jamie/River Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam meets a girl, Daddy Dean, Daddy Sam, Gen, Gramps John, Jamie/River AU, John is alive, Still Hunting, Winchesters have horses, they live in Texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildblueyonder6/pseuds/wildblueyonder6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Adam meets a girl.  Everything changes.  How will the Winchesters react to some estrogen?  We shall see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU where John is alive. Dean and Sam both have sons. Adam is alive too. I will be posting other parts in this series as I can post. Most of my stories will have parental discipline of some type - usually spanking because I think that John as a former Marine would discipline this way. If you don't like it, then don't read.

 

  
Title:  The Love of a Girl  
Rating:  PG 13  
Summary:  Adam meets a girl.  Everything changes.  How will the Winchesters react to some estrogen?  We shall see.  
  
It’s her hair that catches his eye in the supermarket.It is the color of the gold, honey, amber, wheat, and maize; colors that you can’t find in a bottle.It is a mass of curls.Not ringlets, no; it’s a riot of untamed whirls and waves and tightly wound cascades of sunshine.It’s not very long though, maybe shoulder length and it frames her small face as she carelessly brushes it out of the way.Her hand is in a bin of penny candy as she turns to him, blue eyes impossibly big and her lashes dark.

“Wanna piece, Mister?” she asks.Without letting him answer, she offers him a gummy worm.He accepts it and her hand touches his.Hers small and sticky, his large and callused.

“Thank you,” Adam says as he squats down next to her.

“Is your momma around?”

The little girl nods solemnly, “She’s getting the food for freakin’ dinner.”

Adam grins, “Freakin’ dinner.”

“Yeah,” she says, “Momma hates to cook.She says if she could take a pill, like in Willie Wonka, it would be best. “She looks knowingly at Adam,” Of course, that was gum, not a pill but its almost the same.

But I don’t know.Veruca turned into a blueberry.That would be kinda cool, but it would be kinda yucky too.I mean, it would be fun to roll around and purple is my favorite color, but it would be hard to go swimming like that.I like to go swimming.Do you like to go swimming?”

Adam nods, “I sure do.My dad has a swimming pond; it has a floating raft and everything!”

Her blue eyes light up, that is, if they could get any brighter.She pops another gummy worm in her mouth.As far as she is concerned, this is a help yourself candy counter.

“So, little one, how about we buy you a bag of candy, that is if your momma says we can.”

“Okay,” she grabs Adam’s hand.It is so tiny in his and sticky with gummy worms. It reminds him of a smaller version of Jamie.He’s not really good at judging ages but he figures she might my five or so.Jamie is sixteen now, far passed the time when he is comfortable holding Adam’s hand.

She tows him down a grocery aisle, “My name is Mandy.It’s short for Manda but Momma says when I was borned I looked like a Mandy instead of a Manda.”

“That makes sense,” Adam agrees.

“My name is Adam, “ he says as she continues to drag him down the aisle. 

“Look there!”She says and she offers both of her arms to his, the universal kid sign for pick me up.

He does so without thinking and she curls her sticky fingers around his neck and reaches up high, pulling down a bag of marshmallows.

“Somebody’s got a sweet tooth huh?” He laughs.She turns to him her face just an inch or two from his, one hand clutching the marshmallows.“Momma says that too, but my teeth don’t taste sweet.”As if to check it out she runs a tongue over her front teeth, tasting their lack of sugar.

“Nope,” she affirms, “But there is some gummy worms stuck in between see!”She opens her mouth and he nods as he sees red gummy worm squashed in the back of her molars.

“I see,” Adam says.

“Amanda!” comes a voice from down the aisle.

Adam looks to see a slender blonde woman.She is pushing a cart that looks woefully short on groceries.

Adam wants to drop Mandy on the floor at the sound of her mother’s voice.It’s a Mom voice, meant to stop whatever a child is doing. RIGHT NOW!Adam hasn’t heard the mom voice in a while but he can’t help but react.

“Sorry,” he says as he gently deposits Mandy on the ground.

“Are you okay?” she asks Mandy, obviously concerned at seeing her daughter in the clutches of a grown man.

“Momma,” Mandy says completely unrepentant, “This is Adam and he wants to buy me a bag of candy.”

Instantly it occurs to Adam how horrible it sounds.

“No, ma’am.” Adam sputters,“I mean yes, I was going to buy her candy but only because she was eating it on her own.Then she wanted the marshmallows and I didn’t even think.I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything!”

“Amanda Beth, what have I told you about talking to strangers!”

“Not to do it, Momma.But he’s not a stranger, he’s Adam!”

Adam recovers a bit and offers a hand to Amanda’s mom, it’s sticky with gummy worms, “Adam Winchester, nice to meet you.”

She squints her eyes at Adam.Adam knows he doesn’t look terribly reputable.He’s wearing faded jeans and a flannel shirt over a t-shirt.He has spent the morning under his Harley and there are smears of grease on the t-shirt but he had washed his hands before coming to the store.It hasn’t done anything for his fingernails though which are blackened with oil from his baby.

She considers him a moment and then offers her hand, “Elizabeth Martin.”

“And I’m Manda Lizabeth Martin!” Mandy says proudly.

“Nice to meet you both,” Adam says.And yeah, Mandy is adorable but her momma is gorgeous.She isn’t wearing any makeup and she looks tired but she radiates the brilliance that is so obvious in Mandy.

“Can I invite you two to dinner?”Adam says.

“What?”Elizabeth says, “And give up all of this?”She waves vaguely at the meager offerings in her basket.

“Well, I make a mean homemade BBQ.I’m heading to my dad’s house.It’s not too far and I know they would love to have you.”

“Your dad?You want me to meet your parents?Don’t you think we are pushing this grocery store relationship a little fast?”

“Oh, I don’t know.I have it from a reliable source that you don’t like to cook.I love to cook and my brothers like it even more.If you want, you can buy your stuff and I’ll help you load it up in your car.You can follow me to my dad’s house. We can keep the cold stuff in Dad’s fridge.I promise I’m not a serial killer and if you want to leave, well, your car is there and like I said, it’s not too far.”

Elizabeth thinks for a moment and then looks at Mandy.“What do you think, Boo?Wanna go to a cookout?”

“Do I ever!We never had a cookout – unless you count the time that you burned the chicken and we had to eat outside ‘cause the inside was too stinky.”

Elizabeth smiles and Mandy grins at him.Adam doesn’t think he’s been happier.  
  
Part Two

<http://wildblueyonder6.livejournal.com/53764.html>  



	2. Chapter two

Adam glances in the rear view of his old truck. He can see Elizabeth talking to Mandy. He can’t see Mandy of course; she is in the backseat strapped in a car seat.

 

He thinks.

 

Adam glances back again. Yeah, she’s little enough to be in a car seat.

 

It scares him for a moment.

 

A kid in a car seat?

 

Mandy is really little! He doesn’t remember Jamie ever being that little. Adam is sure he was, but he even when Jamie was small he doesn’t remember him as small as Mandy. Jamie was all bounce and bluster and boy. Mandy is something else entirely.

 

So is her mom.

 

He looks in the rear view again. Elizabeth is singing now, rocking her shoulders to an unheard rhythm. On a whim, Adam quickly dials through the radio. This part of Texas is somewhat lacking in radio stations. If she isn’t listening to a CD or Sirius then maybe…he stops at a channel. Glances back one more time. Yup! He’s got it!

 

"Hey there, fellow  
With the hair colored yellow  
Whatcha tryin' to prove?  
'Cause that's my woman there  
And I'm a man who cares  
And this might be all for you"  
I said, "Excuse me".

 

He watches as she exaggerates the EXUUSEE ME and flips her hair back saucily.

 

The truck hits the rumble strips and he straightens her out with a jerk. He offers up a silent prayer when the truck obediently follows his hurried instruction. He does not want to have a conversation with his father about how he smashed his truck up by looking in the rear view at a girl!

 

He can’t help the slow blush that rises up his neck. He’s unsure if it is because of the thought of John Winchester or the fact that he can’t keep his eyes off of Elizabeth.

 

It’s not long before he sees the welcoming site of his family’s farm. It’s not fancy, just a crush and run driveway. The board fencing is weathered but in good repair and the paddocks and fields are lush with grass and dotted with horses. He can pick out a few as his family’s horses, but they also have a few in for training – young stock they pick up cheap and they will resell when they are ready. He chuckles to himself. He never thought of his family as horse trainers but they’ve slipped into it effortlessly. Dean rides like he was born to it and Jamie the same. Sam rides well enough although his strength is the books and crushing numbers. Oddly enough his father is never happier than riding, although he tends to spend his hours on horseback riding the fence line. Still checking the perimeter - John Winchester may have adapted to his quasi retirement but some things will never change. Adam can smell the BBQ going and his mouth waters with the thought of the ribs he had marinating in his own special recipe all night.

 

He stops the truck, jumps out and is instantly greeted by Cooper, the old farm dog. Cooper’s muzzle is white but his eyes are bright and he wags his tail slowly with the restraint that comes with age. Adam ruffles his wrinkled face and is rewarded with a low moan.

 

Then trouble comes galloping around the side of the house. Teague, the newest addition to the Winchesters – a large Catahoula Cur mix, is all legs and tongue and floppy ears. He skids to a stop and leaps toward Adam. Teague is huge, larger than Cooper but not as massive. Just before he barrels into Adam he plants hind legs on the ground and rears bracketing Adam’s shoulders with huge puppy paws and then proceeds to lick Adam’s face. Adam twists and turns, trying to avoid the slobbery bath but it is to no avail.

 

He tries to motion to Elizabeth whose car is parked just behind his but he can’t manage to disentangle himself from Teague’s happiness.

 

Then the unthinkable happens, Mandy is out of the car and heading toward Adam.

 

Somehow she unstrapped herself from her car seat and is laughing as she runs toward Teague.

 

He can see Elizabeth struggling with her seat belt and hears her warning to Mandy.

 

“Amanda NO!”

 

But Mandy has her sights on the pony-sized dog and it’s obvious she has no intention of listening to her mom.

 

Teague stops his ministrations and eyes his latest play toy. He jumps off Adam and makes it to Mandy in one galloping stride.

 

All Adam can think of is 100 pounds of happy dog plowing into Mandy.

 

“Teague NO!” Adam hears River’s voice as his teenage nephew rounds the house.

 

Apparently both child and puppy have no respect for the word no.

 

Then the most amazing thing Adam has seen in a long time happens. Teague stops before he body slams Mandy. His tail is still whipping madly and it catches Amanda’s shoulders but there is no pounce, no dinner sized paw - plates knocking the little girl down. The dog gently rests his head on her shoulder and Mandy throws her arms around his neck. He sits quietly, tail fanning the ground and Mandy buries her mounds of thick honey curls into his neck.

 

“Darn it, Riv!” Adam yells to his nephew. “Get your moose off of her.”

 

River grins, “Looks like she is on him.”

 

Adam glances back and it’s true, Teague has flopped on the ground and Mandy is now sprawled out over him and around him, cuddling the huge beast like he is a teddy bear.

 

Elizabeth is out of the car and her face, once stricken with horror softens.

 

“Oh, Mandy….” She says

 

River looks over at Elizabeth, “Sorry, ma’am. I didn’t know there was a kid coming. I’ll grab him.”

 

Elizabeth smiles, “No need, it looks like Mandy has found a friend.”

 

Adam glares hard at River, “You need to do something about that beast.”

 

River glares right back, “S’not my fault you didn’t tell us you were bringing anyone.”

 

“It’s your fault the da…darn beast is a menace to society.”

 

Adam and River are nose to nose.

 

“Boys.”

 

Gramps has stepped around the corner of the house.

 

They both turn to their respective father/grandfather.

 

“Why don’t you introduce me to your guests, Adam?” Gramps says quietly, but both Adam and River know there is steel under that innocuous question.

 

Adam blushes, “Uh, sorry Dad. Dad, this is Elizabeth Martin and Teague’s play toy is her daughter Mandy.” Adam can’t help the dig at Teague and therefore at River.

 

“Elizabeth, Mandy, this is my father, John Winchester and my nephew River Winchester. And that…” he points and the dog happily cuddling with Mandy, “Is Teague.”

 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Winchester, “ Elizabeth offer’s her hand,

 

His father makes a vague motion with his hand. “John is fine.”

 

“I hope we aren’t intruding on your BBQ.”

 

“No, not at all. With all the boys we have around here, there’s always plenty of food to go around. “ John says and offers a warm smile, “Glad to have you both here.”

 

John turns to River his voice lowering just a bit, “River, get Teague off that poor girl.”

 

“But Gramps they are having fun,” River protests.

 

“Please?” Mandy asks,

 

John bends down to her level and puts his hand firmly on Teague’s collar. The puppy squirms a bit but doesn’t protest.

 

“Honey, Teague would never hurt you but he’s a very big dog and you are a very small girl.” He looks over at Elizabeth and smiles encouragingly, “That dog’s tail alone is a deadly weapon.”

 

“Please Gramps?” Mandy asks again, falling into granddaughter mode without skipping a beat.

 

John Winchester melts like butter on a hot griddle.

 

“Sure, baby. If that’s what you want.”

 

Adam and River’s collective jaws drop.

 

Baby?

 

“Riv, you watch Teague and make sure he doesn’t get too rough.”

 

River is so dumbfounded he doesn’t even acknowledge his grandfather.

 

“Riv, you hear me?” John asks mildly.

 

“Uh, yeah. I mean, yes sir.”

 

“C’mon, Adam. Bring your girl around to meet Dean.”

Adam blushes, “Dad, she’s not my girl.” He quirks an apologetic brow at Elizabeth but she just smiles.

 

John sighs, “Okay then. Bring your friend around to the back of the house. Unless you want her standing here on the front lawn while we eat.

Adam rubs the back of his neck, “Uh, yes, sir.”

 

John moves toward the back of the house leaving Riv, Mandy and Teague to their own devices.


	3. Chapter Three

Adam leads Elizabeth around to the side of the house following his father.

 

If it is his father. Shapeshifter maybe?

 

Adam can’t be too sure but the soft-spoken dewy -eyed man he just witnessed was, in fact, the John Winchester he knows. That sounds kind of mean but it is the truth. His father tends to be blunt. He’s more likely to curse one of his sons rather than call them baby. Well, truthfully, Adam had never heard him call anyone baby. In terms of giving in with Teague, Dad didn’t give in to anyone. Apparently he has met his match in a blue eyed honey haired little girl.

 

Adam shakes his head in disbelief.

 

A moment later they are in the back yard. Dean is standing at the grill. Adam can smell the charcoal…no damn propane for Dean Winchester! There are flames licking up the sides of the grill and Dean has his back to them. “Adam” Dean says without turning around, “you sorry sonofabitch…all you had to do was grab some hot dogs. Youda thought we’d sent you to Vancouver.”

 

John ahems loudly and Dean turns to see their guest. His eyes widen and then he grins, a moment later it morphs into a leer.

 

“Adam, you old dog! I had no idea you had a friend invited. Better yet one of the lady variety!”

 

“Dean!” John’s voice is sharp.

 

Dean leer splits into a wide smile, “Sorry, ma’am” he nods unapologetically to Elizabeth,” we’re not used to women around here.”

 

Elizabeth smiles brightly, “Obviously.”

 

Adam laughs and licks his index finger swiping the air at an imaginary ticky box.

 

“Oooh, big brother. She’s got your number all ready!”

 

“She doesn’t have it yet little brother, but she might before the night is out!”

 

John strides to Dean and offers him a sharp smack to the head, “Mind your manners, boy.” Dean takes it without a rub but Adam does see him flush just a bit. Of course it could be the heat of the grill.

 

Adam nods to Dean by way of introduction, “The man getting his brain rattled and burning up perfectly good steaks is my oldest brother Dean. Dean, this is Elizabeth Martin.”

 

Elizabeth smiles again, “Dean Winchester right? We’ve met.” Adam notices she pointedly does not offer her hand. But then again, his brother is wielding a spatula and is standing next to what amounts to a fire high enough to salt and burn a Wendingo.

 

“I’m sure I would have remembered meeting you, sweetheart,” Dean says waving the spatula with one hand and grabbing a water spray bottle with another to spritz down the flames.

 

“I seriously doubt it. I was with a group of friends and you were drunk. You tried to pick me up with some stupid line about how difficult single parenting was,” Elizabeth says sweetly and then she turns to Adam, “Your brother is a hound dog.”

 

Adam’s brows arch, “You shot down Dean?” He is both incredulous and angry in equal measure. His brother hitting on Elizabeth? Hound dog is not the word he would use. His eyes narrow at Dean but Dean appears oblivious. Of course he is. He is Dean Winchester. Why would he care?

 

“Took him out faster than a Peregrine Falcon on a dove.” Elizabeth answers.

 

John settles on one of the Adirondack chairs that have migrated from the front porch, “I think I like you, Elizabeth.”

 

Elizabeth feigns a curtsy, “Why thank you, John. It’s nice to see that some of the Winchester men know how to speak to a lady.”

 

She laughs then, light and musical. She laughs like a girl Adam thinks, and then he silently berates himself. He has been around farting, grunting, snoring men far too long. He loves his family; it’s one of the reasons he has moved closer to them in the past year. His place is not too far from theirs and it feels good to be near them.

 

Most of the time, he amends silently.

 

But the close proximity of Elizabeth makes him want them gone. All of them.

 

He allows himself a brief thought of Elizabeth, her body melting into his, the golden hair cascading down her back and covering her breasts.

 

Adam drops his head a bit, the palm of his hand brushing the warmth flooding up his neck then glances quickly around. He needs a moment or two to sort through the rush of feelings that the past few moments have brought.

 

“Can I get you something to drink, Elizabeth?” Adam asks trying to find a way to absorb all of the information he has just received.

 

“Iced tea would be nice if you have it, otherwise water will be fine.”

 

“Sammy can get it, “ John offers, “He’s in the kitchen on salad duty and he is bringing out the tea anyway. Hey SAM!” John bellows from the chair. “Bring out the tea!”

 

John grins sheepishly at Elizabeth, “Maybe I need a brush up on my manners too huh?”

 

“And whose gonna slap you in the head, Dad?” Dean asks from the grill.

 

“No one, if they know what’s good for them,” John answers and then settles back in his chair.

 

“Sam is my middle brother, “ Adam says to Elizabeth, ignoring his father and brother. Elizabeth nods her acknowledgement.

 

Adam glances around the back yard, “By the way, where is nephew number one? Normally he’s sniffing around a grill like Teague.”

 

Dean nods toward the field where Adam can make out Jamie’s shape loping around the back end of the pasture.

 

“What he do?” Adam asks.

 

“Can’t keep his smart mouth closed.” Dean answers a little sullenly.

 

“Much like his father,” John deadpans.

 

“What is the world…?” Elizabeth asks her gaze following the Winchesters and shielding her eyes with a cupped hand against the late afternoon sun.

 

“That boy is just running around the field. Isn’t he a little old to be chasing butterflies or something?” There is no meanness in her voice, just obvious confusion.

 

John chuckles but it’s Dean who answers her, “That Elizabeth, is Winchester consequences. He’s taking five laps around the field. He’s almost done though.” Dean yells toward the field, “You’re runnin’ kiddo, not taking a jog! Move like you mean it!”

 

Elizabeth watches as Jamie picks up the pace. It looked to her like he was running in the first place! Five laps! She turns to Dean, “Don’t you think that is a little rough on him? I mean it has to be 90 degrees out and that looks like a pretty big field.”

 

Dean cocks his head, “Almost five miles for five laps. Not quite though.”

 

“Seriously? You are making that boy run five miles because he was a little mouthy? What kind of father are you?”

 

“The kind that won’t take back chat from a 16 year old boy. Jamie knows what he can get away with and what he can’t. And who are you to judge my parenting skills?”

 

A moment later River comes walking around the house, he is carrying Mandy and Teague is jumping around them in circles. The dog stops and play bows in front of them, tail wagging madly and then pounces off to the left circling again.

 

“I, Dean Winchester, am a parent myself,” She nods to River and Mandy, her face indignant.

 

Mandy is crying, not bawling but fat tears are rolling down her face.

 

Elizabeth is there in a minute outstretched arms and Mandy falls into her mother’s embrace. She buries her face in Elizabeth’s neck and clings to her like she is her lifeline. Which she is, Adam guesses.

 

“She got stung by a bee.” River explains. “Sorry, I didn’t know it was there and Teague snapped at it and then suddenly she was crying.”

 

River looks totally panic stricken. His brows are knitted together in worry, his blue eyes full and scared. He sweeps his blonde hair nervously back, a tell as noticeable as a trembling hand. He has helped stitch up most of his family at some time or another and knows first aid out the ying yang but apparently a bee sting on a little girl is too much for him to handle.

 

“I’m sorry,” He says again woefully and toes the grass in front of his feet.

 

“No worries, River.” Elizabeth soothes. She reaches reassuringly to River and rubs his arm as she shifts Mandy over to her hip.

 

“Let me see, honey.” Elizabeth says.

 

Mandy shakes her head, “NOOOO, it hurts.”

 

“I know Boo, I have to take a look and see if the stinger is still in there.”

 

Mandy’s eyes fill up with more tears, “A STINGER. NO MOMMA!”

 

Adam walks over to Mandy and Elizabeth, “Hey kiddo, mind if I look. If there is a stinger I can show you something cool.”

 

Mandy sniffles once and then rubs her hand across her nose. There is a smear of snot there and oddly enough Adam finds it cute as hell.

 

“Something cool?” She asks tentatively.

 

“Totally,” Adam says with a smile.

 

Elizabeth places Mandy on the ground and Mandy holds out a tiny hand to Adam.

 

Adam examines her hand with a critical eye.

 

“Yup! There’s a stinger. You got stung by a honeybee.”

 

“A honeybee? They make honey not sting people.”

 

“They do make honey but they sting if they are scared. And honeybees are also very brave. Can you be brave while I take it out.”

 

Mandy nods but she doesn’t look too sure of it.

 

River has already brought the med kit outside. It is way overkill for a bee sting but there are surgical tweezers in there that are so pointy and grasp so well that any doctor in any OR would want them.

 

“These are tweezers, honey. They are sterile. Do you know what that means?”

 

Mandy sniffles again then shakes her head no.

 

“It means they are super, super clean so they can’t cause your bee sting to get infected. You wouldn’t want that would you?

 

She shakes her head again.

 

Adam is crouching down in front of Mandy. He holds her tiny-stung hand in the palm of his own.

 

“Look at the stinger, Mandy.”

 

Mandy squints her eyes and stares at the tiny stinger in her hand.

 

“This is the cool part and the part that shows how brave a honeybee is. It’s also kinda gross. See that?” Adam points to the stinger and a glob attached to it with the tweezers. It pulses and wiggles a little.

 

Mandy nods.

 

“That is bee guts.”

 

“EEEEWWWWWWE.” Mandy cries but doesn’t move her hand or stop from looking at the stinger.

 

“First of all, most of the honeybees you see are girls. And they are the soldiers and the protectors of the hive. The boys sit around and do nothing.” Adam adds and is rewarded by a soft smile from Mandy. “Honeybees are so brave, and want to protect their family so much that they sting when they think someone is attacking their home. But stinging isn’t good for the honeybee, when she stings, she gives it her all because part of her guts come out with the stinger. Right into the person she stung and she dies. It’s really pretty gruesome. It’s kind of like bleeding to death with a big old hole in her butt but she does it willingly. She gives her life up for her family. Pretty impressive huh?”

 

Mandy nods in awe.

 

Adam clasps the tweezers closed at the stinger and pulls quickly. It comes out in a flash.

 

He holds the stinger up for Mandy to look at while he quickly swabs her hand with disinfectant and slaps some toothpaste on it.

 

Adam looks up at Elizabeth’s startled look and explains, “It helps take the sting out. Gotta use toothpaste though, not gel.”

 

“Well I’ll be…” Elizabeth says as Mandy takes the tweezers and honeybee guts to show River.

 

“Make sure you be careful with the tweezers, Mandy. They are sharp and we have to sterilize them again and put them back in the kit in case anyone has a bee sting,” Adam says as River shows appropriate admiration for the stinger and bee guts.

 

Adam stands and grins, “Another tragedy averted by Winchester know-how.”

 

Elizabeth laughs and leans up to kiss him softly on the cheek, “Thank you for taking care of my baby.”

 

This time Adam really blushes, from his neck to his cheeks.

 

The moment is short lived though because Jamie comes trotting up to the grill. He is drenched in sweat, bare-chested and wearing sweat pants that he has modified into shorts by cutting off the bottoms. They are uneven and frayed and as sweaty as the rest of him. His sneakers are spattered with an assortment of mud and probably horse poo. His whitish socks are as muddy. There is not a dry spot on his body. He stops by the ice chest, grabs a bottle of water and pours it over his head, then drops his hands to his knees and pants letting the water and sweat pool beneath his feet on a patch of lawn that is more dirt than grass. He grabs another bottle, swishes the water in his mouth and spits just missing Dean by inches.

 

“Hey, watch it!” Dean grumbles.

 

“Why? You’re the one who put me in this condition.”

 

“Hardly. You’re the one who put you in that condition by mouthing off and if you don’t want some more of the same you will keep your comments to yourself.”

 

Elizabeth looks horrified.

 

She glares at Dean, “He’s just a boy!”

 

“He’s just a boy who is going to be running some more if he doesn’t watch his attitude.”

 

Elizabeth’s eyes flash, “You, Dean Winchester, are an ingrate!”

 

“And you, Elizabeth Martin, are a busy body.”

 

“Hey!” Adam says stepping toward Dean, his body coiled like a rattler ready to strike, “You keep your comments to yourself or you aren’t going to have to worry about Dad…you are gonna have to worry about ME.”

 

Dean sets down his spatula and squares up, “Any time little brother. Any time.”

 

“For Christ’s sake!” Elizabeth says, hands on hips and scowling for all she is worth, “You two are like a couple of twelve year olds!”

 

She points at Dean. “You have no right to dictate what I say and when I say it. I’ll do as I please. And you-” Elizabeth glares at Adam, “I do not need you to fight my battles. Now if you two can stop behaving like un-neutered pit bulls, I would love to sit down and enjoy those steaks. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” they say together.

 

From the chair Adam hears his father, “Told you I liked that girl.”


	4. Chapter Four

Sam’s introduction to Elizabeth is anticlimactic. He nods to her, offers a warm smile and presents the salad and iced tea with a flourish. He brushes his hands down his jeans and shakes her hand somewhat formally. Adam can’t help but notice that Elizabeth’s small hand disappears completely in his brother’s bear paw. She looks like a child in the shadow of Sam’s looming presence.

 

Not really a child, Adam amends, a beautiful woman – just little. Of course, everyone looks little when compared to Sam.

 

Dinner is a lively affair. They gather around a beautifully made picnic table. The old wood that has been sanded to perfection and then given a high gloss, which seems at odds with the mismatched chairs that scatter around the back yard. The ribs that Adam had prepared earlier in the day are just as good as he said they would be, juicy, BBQy and eaten with great gusto. Dean’s steaks are good too. They are charred on the outside but the Texas beef in the middle is pink and tender and how he managed to do that on the flame-thrower he was using, Adam will never know. The salad is fresh and crisp and Sam has even put bacon on it to appease Dean.

 

Perfect.

 

Except for Jamie who, while he has donned a t-shirt for dinner, is hardly clean. Five miles of running have left a mark on him. 

 

And on everyone else.

 

“Jesus, Jamie, stay upwind…you reek.” River says, “You’re smelling up the area like a fresh fart.”

 

Mandy laughs then, “Momma!” she giggles, “River said F-A-R-T.”

 

“Yes, he did,” Sam says solemnly, “And he will be doing the dishes for his poor dinner manners”

 

“Me? Jamie is the one who smells like…. well you know what he smells like.”

 

Jamie snickers, “No use in getting a shower, I’m going swimming after dinner.”

 

“Swimming! Momma, can I go swimming?” Mandy asks.

 

“We didn’t bring a suit Boo, and I’m not so sure-“

 

“She can go. River and I can watch her. She doesn’t really have to swim, she can play in the shallow part of the pond.” Jamie says. He glances at Mandy and his eyes soften. It’s uncanny, the way that Mandy just makes Winchesters turn into puddles of goo.

 

“I don’t know…” Elizabeth begins.

 

“Well, we can go down to the pond with the boys if you want. The water’s great and like Jamie said, you can just stick you toes in. Of course we could go skinny dippin.” Adam says with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Elizabeth glares menacingly at Adam and says with a mock momma voice, “No skinny dipping, young man, I’m not that kind of girl.”

 

“I’m that kinda girl Momma!” Mandy pipes in. “’Member we went skinny dipping on our camping trip!”

 

Elizabeth blushes just a bit, “Yes, honey, I do remember. But we were all alone, remember? Young ladies don’t go skinny dippin’ with boys.”

 

Mandy huffs, “Glad I’m a little girl then.” She says with the absolute assurance of the very young.

 

John literally guffaws, a loud roaring laugh that startles all of his boys. He wipes a quick tear from his eyes, “You, ma’am,” he nods in Elizabeth’s direction “have got your work cut out for you with this one!”

 

Elizabeth starts to say something but then nods in agreement, “That I do.” She smiles indulgently at Mandy then brushes a wayward strand of golden hair off her daughter’s face.

 

Adam watches the casual touch with a pang. He loves being a Winchester, loves his life here, his brothers, his nephews and his father, but he misses his mother’s touch. It shames him a bit, his brothers had even less time with their mom than he. Sam remembers nothing and Dean’s memories are that of a four year old. Jamie never knew his mom and River’s mother was a poor excuse for a mom in anyone’s mind.

 

No, he was lucky.

 

Still…

 

He brushes away the cobweb of memories. It’s a trap he doesn’t want or need to fall into. This is his life and it’s not a bad one.

 

“Well, it’s up to you Elizabeth. We can check it out and you can make your decision then,” Adam says.

 

Elizabeth nods, “Sounds like a great idea but you little lady,” Elizabeth narrows her eyes at Mandy. “No going in the water unless I say so and no swimming at all. You aren’t a strong swimmer and I need you to pay attention to me and Adam.”

 

“Okay Momma!” Mandy chirps.

 

They finish dinner and then John in a grandfatherly act of kindness, tells River he will do the dishes if he wants to join Jamie in swimming. All three of his sons and his two grandsons eyes turn on John to see if he has developed a sudden onset of dementia.

 

River was punished for mouth and Gramps is covering for him?

 

River recovers first, “Is that okay, Dad? I promise to tone down the cussing, I swear.”

 

Sam nods once then shoots a quick look at River, “Not tone down, stop it. We have ladies here and I don’t want to hear it. “

 

“Goes double for you, Jamie.” Dean says and both boys “Yes, sir,” in tandem.

 

Dean and Sam offer to stay and help their father and Adam gives them both a grin of gratitude.

 

Both younger boys scramble from the table and head off to the pond. Mandy bounds behind and runs in between them. She grabs a hand of each boy easily. They accept without comment and keep her amused on the walk to the pond by swinging her high in the air at almost every other step. She screams in feigned terror when she hits the pinnacle of the arc in every swing.

 

Elizabeth and Adam follow a little distance behind.

 

It takes just a moment for Adam’s hand to find Elizabeth’s and they settle together hand in hand. It is so easy, Adam thinks. Elizabeth’s hand slots perfectly into his, warm and inviting, soft with nails that are short and smooth. Nail polish, he figures, although he hadn’t noticed before. There is no gentle tangle of fingers as they try to find a comfortable mesh, no slightly awkward fumbling. It is as if his hand and hers were meant for each other.

 

“She likes the boys,” Elizabeth comments nodding ahead at a giggling Mandy.

 

“They are usually pretty likable,” Adam says and can’t help the slight swell of pride as he watches his nephews. From behind they make quite a pair. Jamie had lost his shirt again somewhere. The muscles in his back flex and bunch as he co-swings Mandy high in the air. Adam can see the delineation of this corded shoulders and arms, even from behind. His gait is easy and sure. The kid is almost six feet tall but he is just a scant shorter than River. River is wearing his shirt but Adam can see the ropy muscles on him as well, thanks to the sweat that has darkened his light cotton v-neck. River is a sweater, as if he is his own personal furnace. He always has been. It’s convenient when they are up North or in the mountains, but here at home he always has a perpetually damp back and underarms. River’s light blond hair curls wetly at the base of his neck. He wears it a little shorter than when he joined the Winchesters three years ago. He can still pull it into a short ponytail if he chooses, but he usually doesn’t. Typically, it isn’t as curly as Jamie’s but it is wavy and when it gets wet the curls come out much to his dismay. Jamie keeps his hair military short so despite it’s tendency to curl at will, no one would ever know it. They are more brothers than cousins and despite the obvious differences the likenesses seem to be more evident.

 

They are good kids.

 

They make it to the pond. There is a little beach that gently slopes into the pond. In the deeper middle, there is a raft with green indoor-outdoor carpeting on it. It’s old and weathered but built well. There is a bench under a small grouping of trees. It doesn’t offer much in the way of shade, but it is a favorite place to sit and watch the kids play. There are cattails and long marsh grasses on the opposite side of the pond and the sound of frogs bellowing doesn’t even hush with the approach of the Winchesters and the Martins.

 

Adam and Elizabeth stop at the bench and settle there, their hands no longer interlaced in the presence of the children. But they are hip to hip and Adam’s arm rests easily behind Elizabeth’s shoulders.

 

Mandy tears her hands from River and Jamie and dashes to the beach, careful not to let her bare feet into the water, “Look Momma! Fish! There are fish here!” She crouches at the water’s edge and pokes her finger into the water. Adam sees a school of minnows dart away from her tiny finger, seeking refuge from Mandy and heading to some of the grasses that grow near their “beach.”

 

“Be careful, honey,” Elizabeth says with a hint of worry in her voice. She turns to Adam and says quietly, “She loves to swim, she really does but we need to work on it more. She thinks she is swimming but most of the time I’m holding her or she is just playing in the shallow end. “

 

Adam nods understandingly but his expression turns solemn. “She needs to learn to swim though. It’s important.”

 

Elizabeth arches a brow at Adam, “In what way? I’m her mother, I watch out for her. Mandy is my responsibility and I would never let her drown. She’ll learn eventually, but it’s not a big deal.”

 

Adam shakes his head and turns away for a moment, glancing back at the house. He can’t really see it from the pond, but he knows its there. Knows his father and brothers are there.

 

“Just because you can’t see a danger or even anticipate it, that doesn’t mean it isn’t there. Or it isn’t real.” His voice is low and a laced with a hint of regret.

 

“Well, I’m quite sure I can see a pond or a lake or a swimming pool. If I can see it, then I can protect Mandy from it.”

 

Adam toes the sand, “It’s better that Mandy can protect Mandy,” he says softly but resolutely.

 

Elizabeth doesn’t look angry but her voice is just as resolute.

 

“She is just a little girl, barely six. She needs her mother to watch out for her. I have no intention of leaving her, or allowing her to run out into traffic, or play with broken glass or yes, even swim unless I am with her.”

 

Adam sighs, “All well and good, Elizabeth but the world is a scary place sometimes and sometimes moms aren’t around to watch out for their children.”

 

“Are you threatening my daughter?” Now Elizabeth does sound angry, a momma bear not to be trifled with.

 

Adam raises his hands in supplication, “No ma’am. Not even close. Never. Never would I hurt Mandy.”

 

She relaxes a bit, “Good…because I would hate to have to kill you.”

 

Now it’s Adam’s turn to arch his brow, “Kill me huh?”

 

“Anyone. And I mean anyone who hurts my daughter won’t make it to see the next day. Trust me on that, Adam.”

 

Adam looks over at the boys; they are hanging around Mandy, watching her as carefully as if she was their sister. Teague has found his way to them and is swimming circles around them barking and splashing. Mandy is in the water now, but just her toes and she is laughing at the dog. She looks up at Elizabeth and Adam, her smile as bright as the day.

 

Adam speaks almost to himself, “That’s what I’m counting on.”


	5. Chapter Five

“MOMMA LOOK!” Mandy bounds out of the shallow part of the pond, tiny feet splashing water and pond muck up her tanned legs. Adam breathes a small sigh of relief when Elizabeth makes no comments about her mud-splattered child, as if children and mud just seem to go hand in hand. Mandy runs to Elizabeth all smiles and laughter. Adam’s heart swells just a bit more. Mandy is like sunshine, he figures. Pure and warm and brightening everything around her. She is holding a bewildered looking frog in her hands. She is clutching it around the belly with both hands and it’s long frog legs are dangling and dripping water on Adam and Elizabeth’s bare toes.

 

“Can I keep him? Pullleeaasee? His name is…” She looks at the frog, “Spot! And he is my best friend ever!”

 

Elizabeth smiles at Mandy and Adam notice her grin is just as infectious as her daughter’s. She gives a small chuckle; whether it is the state of her ragamuffin or the befuddled frog, Adam has no clue.

 

“No, Mandy. He’s a pond frog. He can’t come home with us.” Elizabeth leans over though and gives Spot a thorough examination. “I have to admit,” Elizabeth says earnestly, “He does look like a very fine frog.”

 

“Then let me take him home! He can live in the bathtub and we can feed him flies! ‘Member when that fly got in the house last week! He wouldn’t stand a chance with good ol’ Spot around,” Mandy croons and brings Spot to her face and smooches him expertly on the mouth.

 

Adam blinks. At least she’s not a girly girl.

 

“Amanda, do not kiss dirty old frogs, not matter how fine they are,” Elizabeth admonishes gently.

 

“He’s not a dirty old frog, Momma. He’s Spot and he’s my friend,” Amanda pouts and stamps a bare foot on the ground for emphasis.

 

“Well, Spot can remain your friend, but I would rather you not kiss him and he also needs to stay here in the pond,” Amanda says firmly.

 

Mandy’s eyes dart to Adam to intervene. He looks into those baby blues and wants to cave. She should be able to have a frog. Or a pony. Or a tarantula. Or ET. But he is the adult in the situation and Elizabeth is right. He steels himself, shoulders back and answers her.

 

“I have to go with your mom on this one, kiddo,” Adam says as firmly as Amanda, then softer he says, “His family is here, love. You wouldn’t want to take him from his family would you?”

 

Mandy scowls, knitting her brows together and pursing her recently frog kissed mouth, “I’m his family now. Spot loves me. Don’t you, Spot?” She kisses him again and Adam watches as Elizabeth grimaces.

 

The kid is completely adorable.

 

“You two are meanies!” Mandy says suddenly, blue eyes fierce.

 

Amanda sighs, “Okay, we are meanies. Spot still stays here.”

 

“You are worse than meanies! You are…” Amanda struggles for a word that is adequate to describe her feelings. “You are FARTS!”

 

“Amanda!” Elizabeth’s tone is sharp. “You apologize to Adam and then to me! You will not speak like that to adults. Or to anyone, for that matter!”

 

“Will not ‘pologize!” Mandy says as she curls Spot to her muddied blouse. The frog waggles his webbed toes, trying to find purchase on Mandy’s shirt.

 

“That is it Miss Amanda. You take that frog back to the pond. If you can’t behave and use your manners we will leave this instant.” Elizabeth stands and points toward the pond. Mandy turns with a huff and flounces then heads to the pond determinedly, stomping her feet as loudly as she can in the sand. Spot swings a little in her grasp and croaks at the impromptu froggy ride, his legs swaying from side to side as she crashes her way toward the pond. The stomping continues but becomes splashing as she hits the water’s edge.

 

Adam moves his gaze from Mandy and glances at Jamie and River. They have migrated to the raft and are quietly talking, feet trailing in the water. They aren’t too far away and they are resolutely ignoring the situation going on at the water’s edge.

 

It’s obvious that Mandy is in trouble though because both boys had turned toward Elizabeth’s voice. The mom voice and even though neither boy has heard it often, they know it. Mrs. B has used it on more than one occasion and it typically does not have good results.

 

Adam doesn’t move from the bench, this is Elizabeth’s issue and he can’t help but grin as the tiny figure of Mandy clomps into the shallow end of the pond, frog in hand. She hits the boundary that has been pre-determined as okay for her to splash in.

 

Then keeps right on going, up to her knees. She turns quickly and glares at her mother and takes another two steps. The water licks her shorts and then…

 

Both Jamie and River are diving in and Adam is rushing into the pond.

 

The gentle slope, so much fun for little ones to play in, drops off right precisely where Mandy is and her last marching step puts her in water over her head.

 

She sinks like a rock.

 

The boys are good swimmers and the pond isn’t that large but Adam is faster. He splashes into the pond, marking the spot she went under, dives down and pulls her up to the surface. Mandy clings to him coughing and sputtering.

 

“Spot ran away!” She cries. She twists in his arms looking for the wayward frog.

 

The whole episode takes less then 20 seconds from the time she went under to the time she is safe in Adam’s arms.

 

Elizabeth is still stunned. One second Mandy was there and the next she was gone!

 

Why didn’t they tell her the sand dropped off like that!

 

Elizabeth had run toward the water but only managed to get her toes by the time Adam had already brought Mandy up. Jamie and River are close behind him. All of them had managed to make it to her child before she did.

 

“Oh my God, MANDY!” Elizabeth’s voice tremors and even though Mandy is safe in his arms, the sound of it spikes Adam’s blood pressure. The warning klaxons ring in his head. Elizabeth’s terror grips him like a Harpy’s claws. In the span of a heartbeat he vows never to hear Elizabeth sound like that again.

 

Adam hands Mandy off to her frantic mother but Mandy is having none of it.

 

“SPOT!” She yells trying to twist out of her mother’s arms. A well-placed kick causes Elizabeth to drop Mandy in the shallow water; she lands on her butt with a plop and scrambles to her feet and runs back into the pond!

 

Where Adam deftly scoops her up with one arm.

 

“Mandy,” Adam says quietly, “Settle down. Spot is fine.”

 

“I want SPOT!” She kicks Adam too, but Adam has held squirmier things than a six year old and although the kick is right in the balls, he merely grunts and simply tightens his grasp. Her head is toward the pond and her legs and feet toward the shore. She is a football he thinks, a wiggly kicking football that has no intention of giving up her frog without a fight.

 

Jamie and River are just looking at sweet, adorable, almost drowned Mandy. They both have identical expressions of horror.

 

“Ms. Elizabeth,” River says, “I’m so sorry, that’s the second time today Mandy got hurt while I was watching her!”

 

Elizabeth turns slightly puzzled, thoughts a bee stings so far from her mind that it takes her a moment to remember.

 

Jamie looks hang-dogged as well, “Me too, sorry,” he murmurs, his face blushing red.

 

Elizabeth just stands there in the water, watching Mandy kick and yell and then looks at the two boys who appear as if they have been kicked in the balls instead of their uncle. She takes a deep breath.

 

“No need to worry boys, I was watching her. She is my responsibility.” She has regained her composure now that Mandy is safe, if not happy in Adam’s strong grip, “And you may call me Elizabeth, if you like. It’s not necessary to call me Ms. Elizabeth.”

 

‘Yes, ma’am,” they both say.

 

Adam is carrying Mandy back to the shore, she is still yelling about Spot, still thrashing around but it is ineffectual. She can’t really kick Adam anymore and she is tiring quickly. She weighs close to nothing and Adam holds her easily one armed.

 

Adam stops next to Elizabeth, still holding Mandy firmly.

 

“You two can go back to swimming if you want.” Adam says, his voice slightly raised over Mandy’s cries.

 

Jamie looks at River and they both shrug. The grownups have it under control.

 

Maybe.

 

But in any case, they would prefer to be in the water to watching whatever might be going down. They both turn away from the bank, take a running step or two then hit deep water, swimming strongly back to the raft. Adam watches as they go, once again impressed with his nephews.

 

Adam flips Mandy up on his hip. She can kick now if she wants but she doesn’t she just cries and buries her face in his t-shirt.

 

“If I put you down are you going to run back into the pond?” he asks.

 

Mandy shakes her head.

 

“Need to hear it, kiddo.”

 

Mandy mumbles a soft “No.” into his shirt.

 

He puts Mandy down and she runs to her mother, “Momma!” she sobs and Elizabeth picks her up and walks her over to the bench and sits where Mandy curls into her lap. Adam follows and sits down next to them both.

 

His jeans are squishy and wet and his shirt is plastered to his chest. It’s uncomfortable, plus he’s pretty sure there is Mandy snot on him. There is water in his ear, an irritation at most but it annoys him mightily. His balls though? They ache. Not the kind of pain that makes a guy vomit, but it is enough to be more than unpleasant. He’s thankful Mandy’s feet are small and that she hadn’t been wearing shoes. But he says nothing just sits there on the bench next to Elizabeth as Mandy cries into her mother’s shoulder. She isn’t bawling anymore, just quick little sniffles and an occasional hiccup.

 

They sit quietly, just the three of them and Adam soon notices that Mandy is no longer crying at all, she’s sound asleep making little snuffling noises.

 

Elizabeth turns to Adam.

 

“Thank you again. I suppose I need to re-think your ideas on teaching her to swim.”

 

She smiles softly at Adam.

 

Adam doesn’t say anything just nods.

 

“I am truly sorry for Mandy’s behavior. She’s exhausted, it’s been a very long day for her and between the cookout, the new friends, the pond, the dog, the bee sting, Spot, I think she just had a melt down.” Elizabeth brushes the sleeping child’s hair, it’s wet, like all of Mandy but Mandy doesn’t stir. She breathes deep and regular, her body nestled in her mother’s arms.

 

“I do wish you had told me the pond dropped off like that, though.” Elizabeth adds almost as an afterthought.

 

Adam tilts his head, he knows he looks like the RCA dog but it can’t be helped.

 

“Me tell you that the pond dropped off? Why?”

 

“If I’d known that, I wouldn’t have allowed Mandy to play there,” Elizabeth says with a hint of irritation.

 

“Why does that matter?” Adam asks, truthfully confused.

 

“Because she could have drowned,” Elizabeth says, with just an edge to her voice. She changes her tone a bit, softer and quieter, “That being said, I am very grateful you were there to get her.”

 

“Didn’t you tell her not to go even as far as her knees? Wasn’t she supposed to just stay ankle deep at the shore?”

 

“Well, yes but…”

 

Adam interrupts, “And she didn’t did she? When she couldn’t have the frog she got mad and stomped out to the area she was warned not to go. Why should it matter if the water was deep past the area she was supposed to stay in? If you knew it was deep there or if I knew it was deep there is irrelevant- Mandy knew she wasn’t supposed to go in the water up to her knees.”

 

“True, but she is a little girl and she sometimes forgets.” Elizabeth explains as if Adam is mentally challenged monkey.

 

“That’s not it at all, Elizabeth. She didn’t forget, she’s been playing there for an hour. She was mad because she couldn’t get what she wanted so she was going to disobey you and go out to where it was forbidden for her to go.”

 

The logic that is so clear to Adam that he finds it hard to even explain it to Elizabeth.

 

“She ignored the rule because she was angry,” Adam tries again.

 

“Because she is tired,” Elizabeth protests.

 

“She could be dead, Elizabeth,” Adam’s voice is incredulous.

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Elizabeth snaps.

 

“Well, I’m not so sure. Mandy disobeys you, walks out into the deep end, almost drowns, kicks you hard enough that you drop her, kicks me in the balls, and then curls up on your lap and goes to sleep. I don’t get it.”

 

“Well, what do you propose I do? Wake her up and throw her back in the pond to force her to learn to swim?” Elizabeth’s voice is low and hushed; she doesn’t want to wake up Mandy. She frowns at Adam and her eyes blaze.

 

“No, Jesus, no, of course not.”

 

“Well- what do you propose?” Elizabeth challenges.

 

“Spank her.”

 

“WHAT?” Elizabeth doesn’t really yell but it is loud enough that Mandy stirs, snuffles once and then flutters her eyelashes. Convinced she is safe with her momma she drifts off to sleep again.

 

“Spank her,” Adam says again.

 

“I will do no such thing! How could anyone spank a child? Why on earth would anyone think that is acceptable behavior?”

 

“Not any less acceptable than running out into a pond and almost drowning.” Adam retorts. His voice is calm and steady, despite the argument and lingering thoughts on Mandy’s behavior.

 

“I do not hit my baby, Adam Winchester. How can you suggest such an antiquated approach to parenting? Mandy knows only love, self expression and gentle correction.”

 

“Gentle correction? Like what?” Adam is really kind of baffled. It’s true, his mother never really spanked him and he never liked it when his father had but there are times when it seems that a good spanking leaves a lasting impression and death by drowning seems to be as good a time as any to make sure that Mandy doesn’t do it again.

 

Elizabeth’s voice is quiet and cultured when she replies.

 

“Well, we talk about behavior, about what is expected of her and morals and truthfulness and decorum. She is quite aware of what and how I expect her to act.”

 

“And if she doesn’t?” Adam queries.

 

“Then we go back to the drawing board. Positive reinforcement when she does something well and when she doesn’t we talk about how it was wrong and why she shouldn’t do it again.”

 

“Does it work?”

 

“Mostly. I think I have a well-adjusted, happy and carefree child. She cares about others; she tries to do the right thing. She is only six, Adam! There is only so much she can be expected to know.”

 

Adam looks out over the pond where the boys are shoving and pushing each other off the raft.

 

“What about stealing? Is that a spank worthy offense?”

 

“Mandy does not STEAL.” Elizabeth pulls her arms around the sleeping child a little more protectively.

 

“She was stealing when I met her, taking candy from the candy bin at the store.”

 

“That’s not stealing! She saw something she wanted and she helped herself. All children take candy from those displays. They don’t understand it’s not free. I mean- it seems free to them, all loose and easy access. That doesn’t mean she’s a thief!”

 

“You’re right, kids do it all the time. It doesn’t mean that they are on the road to a life of crime but it is still stealing and they need to be told that the candy is not theirs to eat. And let’s be truthful, Elizabeth. Mandy is a smart kid. She knew that wasn’t her candy.”

 

Elizabeth doesn’t seem to have a rejoinder to Adam’s logic.

 

She breathes deeply, centering herself, “Well, that may be so, but hitting a child just teaches a child to hit. There is a lot of research out there that proves that spanking does nothing to correct poor behavior.”

 

“Well, I would beg to differ on that. I personally know, unequivocally that spanking does deter poor behavior. It’s not always the right choice and it’s not always necessary but sometimes it is. And as a boy who spent more than a time or two over my father’s knees, it truly does make a kid think twice about doing the same thing again.”

 

Elizabeth’s eyes widened a bit, “John spanked you?”

 

Adam chuckles low, eyes bright with memory.

 

“Oh, you better believe it! And Sam and Dean and Jamie and River. I suppose if he thought I was too big for my britches he might just do it again, even at my age.”

 

Elizabeth gasps, “Seriously?”

 

Adam snorts Winchester-like, “Well, maybe not, but maybe so and I have no interest in pushing that particular issue.”

 

Listen, Elizabeth. Mandy is your daughter; I have no right to interfere. And I think she is a great kid.”

 

He looks over at the sleeping child and once again is filled with love for a little girl he just met.

 

“It’s just that, she scared me today. If I hadn’t been as quick as I was, well, I suppose the boys would have gotten her. Or you maybe, you were right there but what if she wandered over to the pond while we were doing something else.”

 

He holds up a hand to ward off her protests.

 

“I know, I know, you would never let that happen, but the truth is, kids do stuff like that all the time. Especially bright, inquisitive kids like Mandy. You have to handle her the way you think is best. I’ll not judge you and I have no right to anyway. Just please, please, make sure she understands how terrible this could have been. I can’t even begin to think of what might have happened.” He takes a deep breath, as if he is not used to talking so long and so seriously.

 

Adam leans over and takes Elizabeth’s free hand in his.

 

“Elizabeth, I am truly so glad to have met you. You and Mandy both. I hope you understand that I am just concerned. A concerned outsider to be sure but that is something I would like to change.”

 

Elizabeth drops her head and Adam gently touches her chin, lifting it so he can meet her eyes,

 

“Elizabeth, I really hope that I can see you and Mandy again. I hope you don’t hold today against me or my family. I just feel so, so caught up in all this and you and it feels so right and” his voice trails off and he just can’t think of anything else to say.

 

Elizabeth leans over and kisses Adam, her lips warm and soft and inviting. She kisses him hungrily and he responds in kind, pulling both she and Mandy in close. Elizabeth smells faintly of BBQ ribs and honey and it is the most wonderful scent Adam has ever known.

 

Elizabeth meets his eyes, “Adam Winchester, I don’t get it either but I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.”

 

“Good,” he says.


End file.
